True Love
by KawaiiGuru
Summary: What would Raven do now since Alexander returned to Romania? Who will be there to help her get thought this tough time and be there for her. Raven x Trevor


Disclaimer :: I don't own Vampire Kisses sadly, It belong to the brilliant Ellen Schreiber.

This is my first time writing a fanfiction so if you have any helpful tips or critiques please leave me a review.

My writing isn't the best so if anyone wants to be my beta for this story just message me about it.

A dark shadow stares outside at the lightning light up the sky a little before it disappears as the sky darken. The rain slowly trickles down from the sky as it hit the wet grass outside.

Raven Madison drew the dark curtain closed and walked over to her bed and sat down on her Hello Batty bedset. She laid down onto her comforter and look up at her ceiling.

'It's been a week since he left. Why did he have to leave me here alone? He could have turned me and taken me with him.' Raven thought as tears welled up in her eyes. She closed her eyes slowly and though back to that day.

*Flashback*

The last bell rang signaling the last day of school since tomorrow would be the start of summer vacation. Students filled the hallway as they exited into the bright sunlight. Raven walked out of the school alone since Becky had plans with Matt that afternoon.

'Finally it's summer, a whole summer with my gothic vampire prince Alexander Sterling.' Raven thought. She was so deep in thought that she accidently bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going monster girl or were you thinking about how much you would miss me." Trevor said with a smirk. The light from the sun shine softly on his blonde locks making him look hotter than usual.

"Dream on Trevor! Just leave me alone." Raven said as she walked over to her black bicycle and started pedaling toward the mansion on top of Benson Hill.

When Raven got to the gate she was surprised to gate locked and no Mercedes parked in the driveway.

'Did Jameson go somewhere but why would the gate be locked.' Raven thought as she started climbing the gate.

It was easy to her since she got use to climbing the gates to the cemetery since she and Alexander go there a lot. She walked up the driveway to the front door when she noticed a black envelope with Raven written on it with blood red ink on the front of it. Raven stare at it before she picked it up with trembling hands. She thought back to the last time she found a letter with her name. It was when Alexander disappeared after the welcome to the neighborhood party.

She tore the envelope open and pulled out the paper and silently read it to herself.

_Raven,_

_ I'm so sorry to be leaving you like this but I have to. My family suffered enough when I turned down the covenant ceremony with Luna. I can't let my family suffer because of me any longer. I decided to return to Romania and go through with the ceremony with Luna. I hate to be leaving you because I really do love you. You will forever be in my heart. Raven I hope you will be able to forgive me one day. _

_Alexander Sterling_

*End of Flashback*

**Raven's POV**

The tears in my eyes slide down my cheeks as I silently sob. I been locked myself in my room since that day. I only left my room to eat and use the restroom. I ignored all the question from my parents about Alexander since everyone in town has already knows about him leaving. It seems like Jameson left a letter for Ruby before he left and news in this town travel fast. Becky called and dropped by a few time but I refused to open the door even for my best friend. I haven't have a good night sleep either since I'll always be sobbing. My eyes were puffy from crying a lot but at this moment I didn't really care.

'I need to get some fresh air' I thought as I put on my Emily the Strange hoodie, skinny black jeans, and my converse. I grabbed my keys as I open my room door slowly as I tip toe down the stair. I know it's raining outside but at this moment I really need to get some fresh air. I unlocked the front door and walked into the pouring rain. I closed the door and lock it behind me. I ran in no direction in particular. I just don't really care when I end up.

Somehow I end up in front of Dullsville's cemetery. I lean against the gate and slowly slide down on to the wet ground. I pulled my knees together and toward my chest and close my eyes. I listen to the rain as it falls, before I knew it I fallen asleep.

What do you think so far?

Should I continue with this?

I truly hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story.


End file.
